In fluid flow control systems it is frequently required to reduce fluid pressures by several hundreds of pounds per square inch in order to maintain flow control. Pressure drops of this magnitude are commonly accompanied by cavitation and generation of audible noise. Generally, cavitation will occur in a liquid system when the pressure is reduced below the vapor pressure of the liquid, at which time vapor bubbles form in the liquid. When, as in the case of a control valve, throttling is followed by pressure recovery, these vapor bubbles collapse or implode, generating shock waves in the liquid. These shock waves commonly result in severe erosion, or "cavitation damage," to valve parts when conventional plug and orifice valves are employed. Such damage, of course, leads to premature valve failure, having serious economic consequence.